


How To Bag A Book Nerd

by HenryTheHAP



Series: I Like The Way You Work It [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BookstoreAssistant!Alec, M/M, Smooth Jace knows how to get the nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Alec's doing his job and minding his own business, until a hot blond asks an important question.





	How To Bag A Book Nerd

"So," a gorgeous blond guy said, having walked up to Alec as he was restocking a shelf. "If I wanted to hit on you, what book should I buy you to get your attention?"

 

Alec completely forgot about the books in his hands as he turned to blink at the customer in shock. "Uh..."

 

The blond picked one of the books out of his hands. " _The Little Book Of Red Tape_ " he read off the cover, then flipped it to read the back. "Not that one, then," he chuckled, putting the book on the shelf. "Not gonna talk?"

 

"I, uh, need to stock..." Alec waved the books in his hand in excuse.

 

"Alright," the blond smiled. "I won't disturb you anymore."

 

Alec wanted the man to stay, and he stared after him longingly. Overt, straight-forward flirtation was way outside of Alec's comfort zone, though. He'd've ended up embarrassing himself. As he watched the blond make his way over to another employee, Simon, Alec felt humiliated. For a moment he thought maybe he'd been picked out of a crowd by a hot guy, but it looked like the blond was playing the crowd. He went back to putting books on the shelf, feeling miserable.

 

Later, when his shift was over, Alec got his things. He walked over to Simon at the register, and they shared a few parting words and plans of meeting up to study.

 

"Hey," Simon called after him as he was about to leave. "Almost forgot." He crouched down and rooted behind the counter, before straightening with a bright smile. "Here. A guy left it for you."

 

Alec walked back over, looking down at the cover. " _'A Theory Of Knowledge'_?" He opened it, reading the quick message written on the first page.

 

_~Your friend suggested this book for you. Hope you call. -Jace.~_

 

A number was scribbled underneath.

 

"He came over earlier. Wanted to know what book you might like," Simon said. "Glad he finally made a move. He's been drooling over you for more than a month."

 

"Wha-, really?" Alec felt a pleased blush spread over his cheeks. "I should, um... I should..."

 

"Have mercy on the poor guy," Simon grinned. "Call him."

 

"I, uh, yeah," Alec mumbled. He picked up the book, ducking his head and hurrying out of the store.

 

That night, Alec lay in bed on his side and stared at his new book for a long time. He sat up and reread the text inside, then picked up his phone.

 

_~Thanks for the book. -Alec~_

 

_~You're welcome. Maybe you'd like to grab coffee some time and tell me about it? -Jace~_

 

Alec steeled himself, and it took him a long time to reply.

 

_~How about this Saturday? I can't promise I've read the book by then, though. -Alec~_

 

_~Then we can find something else to talk about. -Jace~_

 

Smiling giddily, Alec quickly replied. They texted back and forth until well into the night, and when he woke up the next day, there was a text waiting.

 

_~Good morning. I hope you slept well. -Jace~_

 

Alec walked with a spring in his step the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me prompts! Info in profile.


End file.
